


Blurred Vision

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Hinata Shouyou Wears Glasses, M/M, Teasing, blurred vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: Hinata's optician teases him about his beautiful eyes claiming that he's a total heartthrob and will make heads turn when anyone sees him. He blushes and doubts her statement, but, by the end of the day he wonders if there was some truth behind it.Day 2: Different First Meeting





	Blurred Vision

Amid the hustle and bustle of the eyeglasses shop stood an optician who found herself as the second opinion for her teenage patron. After trying on several pairs of glasses for the past hour, they’d narrowed down their selection to two. Relieved that her persistent and excitable patron was close to making up his mind, she spoke with cheerfulness and gladness. “They look very good on you, the orange rims-”

“Are whoa! They’re _gosh darn_ incredible! But the black ones?” Hinata stared at his unruly orange hair in the mirror as the pair of orange rimmed glasses sat atop his nose. They blended together with his hair in a very cute and attractive way.

The optician reluctantly handed the black pair of glasses over as Hinata took the ones he wore off. He perched them on his face and looked in the mirror with just as much awe and excitement as before. “Oh! Wow! These look just as good too! Like the black! It goes with my hair too and would actually go well with my school colors too. But the orange, I liked them just as much. Gwargh! I can’t decide! Black or orange. Orange or black! I can’t make up my mind. Help me. Please! What would you go with ma’am?” His eyes reflected desperation and despair as if choosing a pair of glasses was a life or death decision. He eyed both pairs in a frenzy as he awaited her response.

She was slow to respond as it was rare, almost unheard of, for a patron to rely on her for a question as simple yet as important as that. Realizing that he entrusted her with such a decision, she smiled and spoke straight from the heart. “I prefer the orange, not only do they bring out the color of your hair but also your beautiful brown eyes.”

Hinata blushed as she handed him the orange pair of glasses to try on again. As he swapped them out for the black pair, he saw himself in a new light. Behind their hollow frames, his eyes sparkled in the light and looked as if they were a shade brighter than the rims themselves. Though as he angled his head it was like they blended in perfectly with them. Caught off guard by this sudden finding, he stared at himself in awe and amazement. He looked handsome.

“I don’t know why you hid such beautiful eyes behind those blue contact lenses. You look like a total _teenage heartthrob_ without them.” She took the glasses off and walked him to the counter. “You’re gonna make heads turns when you go back to school. Everyone’s gonna ask to take you out to the school dance.” She giggled as Hinata uttered incomprehensible denials, pointed at the door, and giggled bashfully. His face turned a bright shade of red as she smiled.

“I-I-I-I, I’ll be back an hour right. Gotta finish my mom’s grocery list. Yeah I do!” He insisted as he walked backwards out of the store hopeful to get out of this embarrassing situation.

* * *

Dread filled Hinata’s being as he entered the grocery store. Everything that was familiar and ordinary to him before was unfamiliar and extraordinary. It was like he ventured into uncharted territory filled with unidentified landmasses and organisms. People were blobs that moved on thin multicolored poles. Stacks of drinks looked like the tallest of mountains that he needed to scale. The entrance to aisles looked like massive canyons that he had to traverse. And carts were like boulders that threatened to flatten him.

Although it was captivating, it was also dangerous as he realized many people were getting quite annoyed with him as he stood there like-

“Like an idiot.” One of those blobs, a gigantic one at that, spoke with annoyance. “How long are you going to stand there gawking. Move aside or go home kid. I’m sure your babysitter is looking for you as we speak. Don’t wanna get run over and worry them.” He snidely laughed as he tapped him with his basket.

Hinata jumped aside and yelled. “I ain’t a kid. I’m a high schooler-hey where’d you go?” He looked around for the guy but couldn’t find him. It was like he blended into mass of blobs. Annoyed that he ran away, Hinata kicked the ground before he ventured deep into the nearest _canyon _and made his excursion plan. Blurred vision and annoying people aside, he’d do his best to find everything on his grocery list within the hour.

* * *

Hinata felt so embarrassed as he leaned over the edge of the tub and squinted at each and every block of cheese inside. He tried to look at them from afar, but it was hard to tell them apart. His blurred vision made everything but the most unique of cheeses look the same. While some were whiter than others or yellower than others, most blended into one another. It was like a solid sheet of yellow and white against the already white backdrop of the bathtub. Who knew a decorative display like this could make choosing something as simple as cheese so hard?

“So are you such a kid that you even gotta climb onto store displays? I really need to get ahold of your babysitter, you’re out of control.” That same voice, that same guy, that same pestering annoyance was back at it again as he laughed in that same ostentatious manner as before.

Hinata sat up with haste and very nearly looked at him but his head hit the shelf above the tub. He grabbed his head in pain and humiliation as he bit his lips to keep from embarrassing himself further. He couldn’t scream as he felt the eyes of the other blobs looking at him and whispering. Though what really got him was that guy chuckling as he retreated. 

Knowing he would only bring more attention to himself than he already did if he shouted at him and demanded he come back, Hinata only clenched his fist and gnawed his teeth as he glared in that direction. Though as his head throbbed, he forgot all about it and groaned in pain and agony.

* * *

“Hey kid, all this time I thought you were putting on an act, but now I’m thinking that you’re just that odd, strange, and quirky. I mean, you’re over here trying to get a free shower in this vegetable thing? Laugh out loud.” The guy cackled as he stood beside a half-drenched Hinata who stared at him with a fury beyond all fury. Any anger he tried to communicate came off as nothing more than a pathetic whimper as water trailed down each and every strand of hair. He was as soaked as the two bushels of cilantro in his hand.

“Do you really think I meant for this to happen, huh, do you?” He said as if offended.

“I don’t know kid, you tell me? Most normal people don’t put their entire body in here since they know the sprinklers are a thing. But, oh wait, you go to a little kid’s dayschool don’t you?” The guy spoke in his usual teasing manner as he watched Hinata grow more heated by the moment. It was like fuel for him as he laid it on thick. “Of course, you wouldn’t know. You’re still learning the alphabet, grocery shopping is beyond you, isn’t it? I’m so sorry, do you need _big brother_ Tsukishima to help you?”

Hinata grinded his teeth as he looked for any way to express himself that wouldn’t harm the herbs in his hand.

“Hey, don’t let it get to you.” The guy, Tsukishima, calmed down as he ruffled Hinata’s sopping wet hair with a towel he procured from a backpack. “You’re just a little kid so all these people looking at you aren’t going to think any less of you than they would some unassuming goof-ball of a kid. So, look on the bright side, most of them are smiling with you, not at you.” He chuckled to himself as he draped it over Hinata plunging him into black and orange, oddly the colors of his high school. By the time Hinata got over his surprise that Tsukishima wasn’t a total jerk, the teen was already walking away.

“Hey! Get back here!”

Tsukishima turned around. Far away and bloblike, Hinata couldn’t make heads or tails of his expression, but from what he gathered, he pictured him looking at him with a look of contentment and helpfulness.

“By the way, kid. The one you want is in your right hand. It smells the best and it looks the greenest.”

“This one?” Hinata said as he remembered his original mission.

“Nah kid, don’t you pay attention to your babysitter? Your other right.” Tsukishima laughed pleasantly as he finally walked away.

Surprised that the guy, for the second time, showed some kindness, Hinata wondered if behind all the teasing and embarrassing comments was a heart of gold.

* * *

He wished he asked _big brother Tsukishima _for help as he reached the final item on his list; a box of pasta. It sat on the tallest and highest shelf in the store.

Without any way to contact that guy, he gulped and accepted that he’d have to do this himself, just as he’d always done. He stood in the center of the aisle and looked both ways to make sure no one was looking. It was his usual mannerism and one that he thought was totally comical and embarrassing. Here he was some high schooler squatting on the floor moving boxes off a bottom shelf all so he could have an elevated step to use to make himself a little taller. He would have done the second shelf too, but without any corrective lens on, he didn’t dare risk it. The last thing he needed to do was come tumbling down like some out of control little kid would. Boy would that be embarrassing as not only a high schooler but as a human being.

He softly giggled as he saw himself sprawled on the floor and humiliated for the umpteenth time that day. Thoughts like that filled him with confidence as he perched himself on the shelf. He stood on the very tips of his toes as he searched for that box. His arms swung wildly and widely as he hoped to find that elusive box. He just needed one. One singly solitary box and this shopping excursion would be over.

Eventually, he stood on one foot and stretched as far as he could. It was the only way to reach the farthest place on that shelf and the one where the box lay. His fingertips grazed it.

He cheered internally before he stretched just a little bit more, reached just a little bit more, and tapped it just a little bit more to bring it closer.

As minutes passed and he made little to no progress, he wished more than ever that he’d worn his regular shoes and not just his thin flips flops as he could have used those extra few centimeters for this moment. It was a struggle, really, as he groaned and grunted and felt every one of his abdominal muscles stretch to their limit and beyond. If only he’d been a bit more focused on doing stretching exercises. If only.

“Kid what in the world are you doing up there?” Tsukishima said from afar.

“Getting this box of pasta.” Hinata spoke through strained breaths. “So close.”

“So close to falling you mean, look at you.” Though Tsukishima spoke with teasing there was a hint of concern in his voice as he approached him. “Lemme get it before you-”

“But I got it.” Hinata shimmied closer to the box. “Watch and see.”

Tsukishima watched for a moment or two before he noticed Hinata’s toes were strained and looking a little fatigued. As he noticed him wobble and wiggle, he grew more panicked and made his way behind him. “Look, you’re gonna fall and break something, get down now. Right now, kid.”

“I ain’t noooooo!” Hinata’s foot slipped. His hands and arms swung around in search of anything to support him but all he found was the shelf with its boxes of food; nothing capable of anchoring him and supporting his weight. He yelled as he gripped everything in reach as he lost all support.

As he fell into Tsukishima’s arms he brought down the pastas, bottles of sauces, and even the shelf itself with him.

* * *

The optician chuckled as Hinata nervously and anxiously sat in front of her with the guy that he’d picked up from the store. He looked totally and completely pissed off as his shirt, headphones, and book bag, themed with Hinata’s school’s colors, were stained with pasta sauces.

“See, I told you your eyes were beautiful. You’ve already snagged quite the looker.” She placed the new pair of orange glasses on Hinata’s face and angled them just right as if making sure they fit well.

“Snagged? Are you kidding me? I’m only with this _idi-kid_ because he was trying to shop when he by all means shouldn’t have. Since I couldn’t leave him to make more of a mess of things than he already did, I had to be his babysitter. He’s a handful.” Tsukishima dug his hands through his hair.

“I keep telling you, I ain’t no kid. We go to the same school, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima stared in surprise before laughing it off. “I do not go to school with a little kid that climbs on shelves.”

“You don’t have to say it like it’s my hobby or something!”

“Oh, trust me, I do, you’re probably experienced doing it. I saw you moving those boxes. Don’t think I wasn’t looking.”

“And why were you looking?”

“Because you had me worried, walking into me, diving in tubs, showering in the vegetable thing, and climbing shelves? Someone as attractive as you acting like that, I couldn’t, wait forget I said that.”

Tsukishima turned his head away as he left Hinata expression-less and speechless. The optician winked at Hinata and whispered a soft _told you so_ as she made the final adjustments. She looked him over one more time, before she set him free.

He wasted no time as he looked at Tsukishima with full clarity in his eyes. Blond hair, almond eyes, black rimmed glasses, a soft blush, and a fond smile that was just as pleasant and filled with care and concern as he imagined met him back. He was taken aback by his looks for a moment and blushed as he realized the optician was still looking at them before shaking his head.

As Tsukishima’s blush deepened, Hinata swore he’d try to find him at school and pay him back for all his help, maybe he wouldn’t mind coming to the school dance with him, of course, if he could befriend him first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the teasing and all, Tsukishima cares, he really does.
> 
> *based on my time roaming the mall while waiting for my glasses to be prepared.
> 
> \--
> 
> I know I'm way late on TsukiHina Week 2019...


End file.
